Work is in progress to develop continuous cell cultures of cells originating from cervical squamous cell carcinomas. Cells will be examined for the expression of HSV-associated antigens using immunofluorescence, immunoperoxidase, and electron microscopic procedures. In addition, primary cell cultures and explant outgrowths of cervical fragments originating from individuals with squamous metaplasia, dysplasia and carcinomas in situ will be examined for HSV-associated antigens. Matching sera will be tested for the presence of antibodies to HSV-1 or HSV-2 using virus neutralization or passive hemagglutination techniques. The presence and titer of antibodies to HSV will be correlated to the stage of cervical disease and to the expression of HSV-associated antigens in cervical biopsy materials and in cultured cells derived from these biopsies.